Mrs Walker?
by sharpie601
Summary: During the SPACE tour Joe Walker finds his girlfriends, Lauren Lopez, diary. Will her wish in it come true? Read to find out! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there folks! It's me again. For those of you who do not know, I currently write LaurWalks on my tumblr, ( .com).Well, I want your feedback on this! I'm planning on making more and more chapters! Message me/review/like/favorite whatever! I would love to incorporate your ideas into my story. I love reading reviews and such so again, I hope you will.

Joe and Lauren had been dating for several months by the time the SPACE tour started. Though separated onto different busses, the two kept connected by sending late night text messages to each other. One night during the trip some members decided that during the ride one day, they would switch busses for a few hours. Both Joe and Lauren however were still separated, each being sent onto each other's bus. Yet again they still could not make actual contact with each other.

As Joe got on his new bus for the day, he started heading straight toward Lauren's bunk. It smelt of her strawberry shampoo and had her favorite blanket on it. As Joe went to sit down, he moved her pillow slightly and found a journal underneath. Even though he knew that he should not read through her personal material, he did anyway. He read through stories of their first dates and embarrassing moments from college. He continued reading through the entries, laughing and smiling from all the memories that were suddenly flooding back to him. Finally when he got to the last entry she had, which had been written the night before according to the date at the top of the page, he was slightly surprised at what he read.

"_The trip so far has been pretty good, all except for not being able to poop and having to stay away from Joe at night. I wish that we got to stay on the same bus. It just is not fair. At least during the day we get to spend some time together. We snuggle and kiss before each performance which relaxes and gets me ready for that nights show. Ohhh Joe. I really love that man. He has the most gorgeous big blue eyes that make my knees go weak when I see them staring at me. Or that cologne of his, the smell is to die for. Just by smelling that a horrible day of mine can bed changed into the best one ever. I really think that he is the one. Hopefully soon I'll be able to be called Mrs. Joseph Walker. Well until tomorrow night…_

_Love,_

_Lauren"_

The line "Mrs. Joseph Walker" kept replaying itself in Joe's head. She really did love him as much as he loved her! A smile became etched on his face. He liked the way Lauren Walker sounded. And one day they could have the most adorable kids on the planet. He then started to think. "Who knows? Maybe this wish of hers will become true by the end of the trip…


	2. Chapter 2

After Joe had read the diary entry he did not want to act suspicious about it. He had placed the diary back under Lauren's pillow and pretended like he had never seen it. Once the busses had stopped at some diner along the way, Joe got off and went to find Lauren. When he saw her she was wearing his sweatshirt. He smirked and walked over to her.

"Stealing my clothes, Lopez?"

She giggled and placed a kiss on his lips. "Uh huh. I was cold and I saw your hoodie so I put it on. Can I keep it for the rest of the tour? That way I can have a piece of you wherever I go?" She asked, putting on a puppy dog face.

"But Lo! I will need it!"  
"Well…how about this. If you let me keep this until the end of the trip I will…" She whispered the rest in his ear and his cheeks blushed a bright red.

"You would really do...that?

"Yep. Everything I said." She winked at him, his cheeks remained a bright red.

"In that case, you can keep the fucking hoodie if that's my reward for it."

Lauren just smiled and grabbed his hand, heading toward the diner that everyone was walking into. The table was very large, set for at least twenty people. The couple sat across from each other at the table. They played footsie and held each other's hands. They shared a milkshake with each other just like an old corny 50's couple. Everything seemed just perfect. Joe began to think that this is what he wanted to have for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The tour had stopped in Orlando, Florida at the House of Blues. For the beginning of the day everyone was going their own ways until they would meet up later for a mic check. The girls were all going to the beach for the day while the boys were all doing their own things. While most of the guys were going to bars or doing something pointless, Joe and Joey were going to a store. A special store. A jewelry store.

Once the pair of them arrived at the shop, they started walking around to find the perfect ring for Joe to propose to Lauren with. Joey knew a lot of what Lauren liked, s did Joe, which is why he came along to help out. Other than Joe, he was the only other person who was aware of the upcoming proposal. The manger of the store came out and greeted them.

"What are you two gentlemen looking for today?" The older man asked. His hair was gray and combed over to the side. He wore a black suit with a red checkered tie hanging down his torso. His glasses rested upon his nose as he stared at the boys. At first glance, he reminded the boys of Batman's butler Alfred.

"An engagement ring. For my girlfriend." Joe responded.

"Well that is my specialty, so let me help you out." The man walked the two Starkids over to the counter where hundreds of rings were located. "What type of ring are you looking to purchase?"

Joe thought about this for a moment. He needed to get just the right ring. "I was thinking a simple square diamond with a silver band." He looked at the man to see his reaction. The older man nodded and led them over to another section. He showed them several rings, but none of them were what Joe had been envisioning. Finally one particular ring was pulled out. It looked absolutely stunning.

"That's the one." He continued looking at it, a smile forming on his face. Then he turned toward Joey to see his reaction. He too also had a large grin imprinted on his face.

"Lo will definitely love it. The ring will look perfect on her. I guarantee."

With that Joe bought the ring and slipped it into his pocket. As soon as he did that, his phone buzzed and it was a text message from Lauren.

"_Hey, I miss you. How're you doing? The beach is boring. Xoxo Lo"_

He quickly responded,

"_Miss you too. I'm doing great. Hope the beach gets better for you. Love ya, Joe."_

The smile etched on his face still had not vanished and he was now especially "great" because he knew that soon Lauren would be his, and only his, forever.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon as Joe got back to the busses, he slipped the ring in a pocket in his luggage so that no one could find it. Luckily for him, he hid the ring just before Lauren hopped onto the bus. She was even tanner than before, from being at the beach all day and she had a big smile on her face. She sprinted toward Joe and hopped into his arms.

"I missed you so much." She mumbled into his chest. Joe chuckled lightly as she wrapped her legs tighter around him.

"I missed you too, Lo." He smiled at her and began to kiss her passionately before getting interrupted…

"Get a room you two!" Joey yelled out as he saw the make-out session going on. The couple rolled their eyes and removed themselves from each other. Joey sighed at them. "Besides the mic check is right now."

The two of them made their way to the stage and began rehearsing with the group. It was very hard to concentrate though while they were both staring at each other and messing up slightly as they would gaze at each other. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the rehearsal was done and they had two hours until they needed to get dressed in their costumes. Lauren sat on Joe's lap in a room backstage while he played with her hair. 

"Lo?"

"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever thought about your future?"

"What do you mean?"  
He looked at her right in the eyes, "I mean have you ever dreamed about what you want in your life in the near future?"

"Of course I have. I know that I want to be with you and continue acting, maybe try to get on Broadway. Maybe have kids…I don't know exactly what I want, but I do know for sure that I want you in my future."

Joe smiled at this and he saw her blushing slightly. "I want to be with you two. I was just curious that's all."

They continued sitting in a comfortable silence until called to get changed into their costumes. The young couple shared a quick kiss before heading out on stage. The concert was a great one. Plenty of fans singing along to cover up any mistakes they made and a lot of energy. That night both Lauren and Joe slept well. Joe was dreaming about how and when he was going to propose to his girlfriend. Lauren was dreaming about the question Joe had asked her. What did she really want in her future? She knew for sure she wanted to be with Joe…forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Lauren woke up with Joe's arms wrapped around her. She smiled to herself. Having him so close to her always made her day one hundred times brighter. She leaned into his touch, her back lying close up against his back. From the sudden movement, Joe woke up and looked over to see the small girl in his arms.

"Morning, Lo."

"Good morning, Wox." She turned her body so that it was now facing him, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Joe reciprocated the action and for the next hour, while their other tour-mates slept, the two of them cuddled close together.

Today was going to be a day of just driving to their next concert that would be the following night. This meant that there was going to be many video game challenges and games going on to keep everyone busy.

Joe was wondering if he should propose now? She did love her friends and having a just relaxing day with them might be the perfect time. But no. Joe wanted to plan it out a bit more. He only just got the ring yesterday and he needed to think about it more. Plus, he was planning on talking to Julia on any ideas she may have. Getting an opinion from a girl would be better than any of Joey's ideas he was sure. Also, Julia was her best friend, and next to Joe, knew everything about the tiny girl.

At a stop for lunch, the whole group gathered into a small diner that everyone would eat at. Most people ordered pancakes, while others ordered eggs and toast. Joe and Lauren, like a cute teenage couple, shared a stack of pancakes. They fed each other and also drank a milkshake with two straws in it. As Lauren said, "They wanted to be like an old 1950's couple." They succeeded in their goal.

After getting back to the busses, everyone was just hanging out. Lauren began dancing around because she beat all the boys in Mario Kart, though they swore they had let her win. Once everyone settled down and night fell again, Lauren and Joe found themselves back in the pod they were sharing. Joe began to think about the proposal again. Tomorrow when they stopped at Julia's house, he was going to pull her aside and ask for her opinion on everything. This was going to be the most perfect thing he would ever plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I know it has been a long time but I decided to continue writing "Mrs. Walker?" So this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the previous ones. Also, check out my other LaurWalk prompts! I have a bunch up and you may enjoy them. I have recently started a Tup fiction so also go look up "Training To Be A Starship Ranger." I think that you guys may like them. Well hope you like this chapter. Read and review this so I know what to improve on and if I should continue it or not!

Soon they finally were able to reach the Albain's house. There was plenty of food and family to go around which made everyone happy. They were all excited to finally have a home cooked meal as opposed to all of the fast food they had eaten over the past month or so. Once inside, Joe noticed that Lauren was occupied talking to Julia's mother so it was the perfect time for him to go and talk to Julia herself.

"Hey, Jules. Can we go talk outside?" Julia nodded and followed behind, throwing on a jacket because it was a cold November night in Cincinnati. As soon as they were outside he turned to her and started talking again. "Okay so I've been meaning to talk to you about something." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box containing the ring he would use to propose to Lauren. "I'm planning on asking Lo to marry me."

Julia's mouth opened widely and a big smile was put onto her own face. She quickly went over and hugged Joe. "Oh my goodness! That is great!" Julia pulled away and grabbed the box, examining the ring. "It's absolutely beautiful. When are you going to ask her?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I wanted to talk to you. The only people that know about me proposing is Joey and you, so keep it a secret. I have no idea when, hopefully really soon though. I was hoping you could maybe help me t-"

"Of course I will! I have a good idea to!"  
"Oh? What is it?"

"Maybe you can propose right after the last show in New York. You know how we were talking about having everyone give a gift to someone? Your gift for Lauren can be a proposal! She would die of excitement."  
Joe was now the one to smile widely. "That might just work, Jules. That way it can be a surprise and she won't have post-tour sadness since hopefully she will say yes."

"Oh she will definitely say yes. If she doesn't I'll have to beat some sense into her." She laughed and gave Joe one last hug. "And don't worry. I promise I won't say anything to her about it."

"Thank you so much, Julia. You don't know how much this means to me.'

The two of them walked back into the house, after Joe had slipped the ring back into his pocket, and were met by Lauren.

"What were you two doing?"

"Oh Joe was just wondering what one of the statues in my yard was of, so I went out to show him.

Lauren raised her eyebrow, still a bit suspicious, but she let it go. "Oh, okay. Well I was waiting for my boyfriend to come back cause I needed to talk to him."

Now Joe was the one to raise his eyebrow. "Talk to me? About what?"

"Come over here." She dragged him over to the dining room, which was empty at this point, and had them both sit down. "So basically I was just curious if when we get to Boston we would be going out with any family members of yours."

"Umm….I'm not sure yet. Why?"  
"Well if we are I just wanted to make sure I had an outfit that looked nice enough to impress them.  
Joe laughed a bit at that, knowing that she was serious. "Lo, they honestly will not care what outfit you are wearing. They'll love you anyway. And if they don't, well fuck them."

Lauren smiled slightly and leaned in, placing a small kiss upon his lips. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yep, and I love you too." He leaned back in for another kiss, which ended up getting a bit more passionate then they had thought it was. Soon enough they had fallen off the chairs they were sitting on, and landed on top of the ground. Lauren had fallen right on top of Joe's chest and was laughing and blushing a bit.

"Oh geez. I'm so sorry, Joe. Didn't mean to fall on you." She said, quickly getting off of him and lending her hand to aid him in getting up. Lucky for them, as soon as they were up a bunch of other people entered the dining room ready to eat. The couple sat next to each other and shared the occasional glance at each other. Joe was enjoying his food even more than normal, knowing that Lauren would soon be his fiancé and the fact that he had a plan on how to propose forming in his own head.

So what did you all think? Make sure to let me know! I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I'm back again! So from the last chapter, I got a pretty good response so here they are in Boston. The proposal will be coming soon…but not too soon. You have to wait a bit. And hopefully after the proposal happens I will still continue the story, maybe showing their wedding and future? Ideas? Would anyone keep reading it if I continued after the proposal? Let me know! I really would love to continue the story so I need to know. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Make sure to read and review!

The bus ride seemed to take forever to get from Cincinnati over to Boston. It seemed to take even longer for Joe and Lauren since they were both on different buses. Yes, they could text each other, but it still was not the same at all. Once each bus finally got into the old city, the two of them were able to find each other quickly. Lauren jumped onto his back as he carried her to the hotel room. It was starting to get late and they were all exhausted, so the couple quickly made it to their room. For this stop, it was just going to be the two of them sharing a room. As they entered the room, Joe placed his girlfriend down on the bed and went off to get his things to change into.

"I'll be right back, Lo. I forgot all my shit on the bus." He gave her a quick kiss and was off.

Lauren, who had remembered all of her things, quickly got changed into her own pajamas. She put her hand on the side table and grabbed what she thought was her phone, but realized that it was Joe's. She saw that he had a message and opened it, already knowing his passcode to get into it. It was a message from his aunt confirming lunch tomorrow. Lauren instantly got some butterflies in her stomach. Though she knew that it would go just find, she was still nervous about meeting his family. What if she didn't impress them? Maybe they would hate her if she happened to say something stupid. Soon enough though Joe returned to the room and raised his eyebrows at her as he saw the upset look that was etched upon her face.

"Lo…what's wrong?" He walked over to the bed, sitting down on it before wrapping his own arm around her.

She grabbed the phone and showed him the message. "What if they do not like me, Wox?"

"They will love you, I promise. Trust me, they have common sense and will easily be able to see how wonderful you are. Alright?" He placed a kiss on her forehead as she nodded knowing that he was in fact right. "Now let's get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

The two of them got all snuggled up in bed and were able to fall asleep quite quickly, Lauren finally relaxing over the whole idea of lunch the next day.

**The Next Day**

After getting up and heading for breakfast with the other Starkids, the group set up everything they needed at the theatre. After about an hour of unpacking everything and getting all the costumes and microphones ready, it was about time for lunch. Joe grabbed Lauren's hand and they started walking toward the diner that they would be eating at.

"Joe, do I look okay?" She asked. Lauren had a floral dress on that she had got at Forever 21 of course. It went down to above her knee and she wore boots to help protect her from the cold weather that they were experiencing that November.

"Lauren, you look stunning. Relax. They really are not as scary as you think that they are."

The two walked into the small diner in the middle of town and Joe looked around. They were going to be meeting up with his grandparents, aunt, uncle, and several of his cousins. He was able to find them quite easily since they were probably the loudest people there. As he lead Lauren over to them they noticed that he was the person approaching them and all of his family smiled and stood up for hugs. As Joe was saying hello to everyone, Lauren stood to the side somewhat awkwardly until he pulled her close to him.

"Oh and everyone, this is my girlfriend Lauren." He smiled proudly and kept a protective arm around her.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." She said, slowly starting to get more relaxed with the situation.

Throughout the lunch, Lauren and Joe sat right next to each other and seemed to be playing a game of footsie with each other. After a while the situation was a lot less awkward and the group just chatted normally like they had all known each other for years. Lauren took a particular liking to one of Joe's younger boy cousins who had to only be about eleven years old. The boy's name was Evan and he was absolutely adorable with freckles and everything. The two were laughing about some stupid jokes that they were telling each other.

Lauren however was caught a bit off guard as he started asking her certain questions.

"Lauren?"  
"Yeah, Evan?"

"Have you and Joe had sex yet?" He asked with a mischievous smile. Lauren happened to choke on her water as Joe looked at his cousin with wide eyes.

"Umm, that's kind of a personal question." Joe told the boy before putting his arm a bit tighter around Lauren.

"Well if Joe disappoints you, I'm always here."

Lauren could not help but to laugh a bit at the young boy. It was so embarrassing that it was quite funny to her. "Well if that happens to be the case, I'll let you know."  
After the inappropriate question, the rest of the lunch went without a hitch. Soon both Joe and Lauren were saying their goodbyes before having to head over to the concert hall to do their performance for the night. Everything went absolutely perfectly and they were able to get one step closer to the proposal.

**Hi again! So I hope that you truly enjoyed it! Make sure to read and review, give me any opinion/idea you have. See you all soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

SHE'S BACK! Well guess what peeps? The couple is finally in New York in this chapter! Does that mean a proposal is in store? Hmm…well you'll just have to wait and see what happens. I have a feeling you all will be about ready to kill me by the end of this chapter. Mwhahahaha. Well, until then let's wait and see. Hope you like this so far and enjoy this chapter of Mrs. Walker.

After what seemed like many hours of driving, the group arrived in New York City. The buses parked and they all got off to start unloading everything into the theater where they would be performing at for the next two days. Joe helped Lauren with a heavy box that she was trying to lift, though it was easily the weight of her own body.

"Thanks, Wox." She grinned and went to get the microphones, which would end up being a bit lighter than what she was previously about to carry in.

"No problem, Lo." He was going to lean in and give her a kiss, but he spotted fans with cameras around, so he opted out of it.

The rest of the night went flawlessly. Everyone was able to quickly unload all of the equipment and the concert was one of the best ones that they had performed so far on this trip. Even though it was absolutely amazing Joe was still a bit antsy. He was worrying about the proposal, though he had been told countless times that she would say 'yes' with no doubt, he was still worried. What if she wasn't ready to take this step? Was he rushing things? Just as all these negative thoughts rushed through his mind, Lauren walked over which made him instantly better.

"Babe, you okay?" Lauren placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel warm or anything. What's bothering you?" She asked, obviously worried at the scared look that she had seen on his face. Lauren placed herself on top of his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can tell me. You know that." She brushed some hair out of his face and waited for a response from him.

"I'm fine, Lo. Really! Just a bit upset that the tour will be over tomorrow." Joe used as a cover up, pressing his lips to hers to stop the questions. When he pulled away he placed his forehead against her own and smiled at her. "I love you so much."

Lauren giggled like a schoolgirl and gave him a quick peck on the lips again. "I love you too. More than anything."

"Even more than unicorns and sparkles?" Joe smirked, playing with her.

She put on a mock look as if she was in thought. "Hmm…I'm not sur…of course I do!"

The two shared some more kisses and laughs for a while longer before deciding to call it a night and go to sleep. With Joe's protective arm around Lauren, she was able to easily fall asleep.

**The Next Day**

Soon the SPACE tour was over. After their final performance the group decided to pack up everything before heading down to the party. If Joe looked nervous yesterday, he looked even worse today.

"Wox, you sure you're okay?" Lauren asked, completely oblivious that her future was going to change later that day.

"Yeah I'm more than okay, Lo. Trust me. Still just upset to be leaving the tour.

Lauren nodded, still not completely believing what he had to say but she went for it anyway. As the night progressed and it got later and later, it was becoming the time to propose. Julia had explained earlier in the tour that on the last day they would all give each other presents. These gifts did not have to be bought. For instance it could be just a hug. But each person had to give everyone some sort of present.

So far Lauren had received several hugs and kisses from her friends. When it was her turn to give gifts, she gave everyone a hug and also a small friendship bracelet that she had made everyone individually. The only person who got something more than that was Joe. She instead gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear a gift that she would give him once they were alone later that night, expanding on the present that she had promised him earlier in the trip from taking his jacket. It caused Joe to have a continuous smirk on his face, though his ears were starting to turn a bit red.

Finally, Joe was the last person to give gifts. He had mainly given hugs as he moved his way around the circle. The last person he reached was Lauren. She was standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. She gave him a gentle smile and waited for her gift. Joe looked over at Joey and Julia who gave him a small smile and thumbs up to wish him luck.

"Well Lo, you get a different kind of present than anyone else here."

"Oh really? What is it?" She asked excitedly, her grin getting even wider.

Joe started to get more and more nervous and placed his hand in his pocket, grabbing the box. "Umm…" Joe opened the box and looked up at her to see her reaction.

Lauren's mouth was opened widely now and her hand went straight to her mouth in surprise. "Oh my god…"  
The rest of the Starkid's that had no idea this was going to happen were jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, you know I love you more than anything in the world and I want to be able to wake up every morning to your beautiful face." He heard some 'awws' coming from some of the girls who were all of sudden very giddy. "So basically what I'm trying to ask is uhh…Lauren Lopez, will you marry me?" Joe looked up into her eyes, where he saw tears flowing from them.

She was either very excited or about to break up with him. He hoped that she was about to say 'yes' but he still wasn't sure.

Lauren removed her hand from her mouth and started speaking, "I…"

CLIFF HANGER! Well now you probably all hate me but I hope you liked it! Well I will see all of you real soon! Keep on reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

So I have gotten an all together "I hate you" for leaving a cliffhanger, BUT IT WAS WORTH IT. I promised to have the next chapter up shortly, so guess what? Here it is! Do not worry now. This will not be the last chapter. I plan on going into the wedding/future/etc. and see where it goes from there. But wait! You don't even know if she will say yes to him yet so I can't say that! What if she says no? Well then I should be expecting people to go crazy on me. Here is the finish to the proposal! Have fun reading it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Well this is the first time I'm putting a disclaimer for this but I do not own any of the Starkid's and the way I represent them is solely for the story.

"…I…" Lauren stared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Since she did not answer right away she could see Joe's face start to flash with worry. "Of course I will!" She quickly bent down to reach him and hugged him tight, before kissing him deeply.

The room was full of cheers and plenty of wolf whistles. Once Lauren and Joe pulled away from each other both had huge grins on. Their foreheads were pressed together as Joe took his thumb, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Well don't cry about it." He smirked, grabbing the ring from his hand and slipping it onto her left ring finger.

"They are happy tears!" She quickly said before looking down at her finger, causing her smile to get larger if that was any way possible.

Joe began rambling again, "I know it's not much and if you don't like it, I can always get a new on-"

Lauren placed her finger on Joe's lips. "I love it. It's absolutely beautiful." She gave him one quick kiss before standing up and giving her hand to him to help him up.

Once they were both up, Lauren was instantly surrounded by all the girls who were dying to see the new piece of jewelry on her finger. Joe was getting pats on the back from some of the guys.

"Finally taking the plunge, Walker?" Joey joked, laughing a bit at him.

"You bet your ass I am." He smiled and looked over to see Lauren almost glowing from the excitement on her face. Why he was so nervous, he wasn't sure. He should have known that she would definitely say yes. Now that it was a done deal he was extremely happy.

After a little while, the crowd died down around the newly engaged couple. Lauren took this opportunity to go over to her boyfrie…fiancé. That was going to be weird for her to get used to.

"Hello there." She smiled leaning up and kissing him again.

"Hello to you too, the future Mrs. Walker." He lifted her up and spun her around, causing her to laugh like a little school girl.

"Lauren Walker. God, that sounds amazing."

"I agree. Lopez just is a weird ass last name." Joe said, playing with her. This resulted in him getting a playful hit in the cheek.

"Oh be quiet and just kiss me." She whispered to him, resulting in a hot make out session for the remainder of the night, right on the floor in the backstage of the concert hall. It was a pretty nice start to the rest of their lives.

**What did you guys think? I know it was kinda short but I thought it summed up the proposal pretty simply. I have a new story, "Kill With Your Heart" which is basically a bunch of Tup prompts, so make sure to submit prompt ideas to that and to the "LaurWalk Prompts." See you all real soon. Hugs and butterfly kisses, Cait. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers. Well right off the start I will officially warn you that **this is a smut chapter. **It **WILL **contain sexual themes and just plain old sex. You do **NOT **need to read this chapter in order to continue the story. It is just a fun little thing to write for those who have asked to read it. I do not want anyone to feel uncomfortable by this, which is why I am warning you. For all of you who will be reading this, feel free to comment and tell me if a virgin can write smut well, haha. Well who knows? I can't wait to hear your feedback! This chapter will be posted back to back with the next one so make sure you don't skip either of them by accident!

**Later That Night**

After celebrating their engagement with their friends, the pair finally got back to their own hotel room. It was so nice and relaxing to finally get some alone time. They both loved their friends to death, but after spending an entire month with them they both did not want to live with them any longer. Once in, they both removed their coats and lay down upon the bed.

"We're actually gonna get married." Lauren said quietly to herself as a smile appeared back on her face. She turned her body toward her fiancé and gave him a long passionate kiss. "I love you, baby."

"And I love you too, Lauren." He said resting his forehead on her own.

After a few moments of just staring into each other's eyes Lauren quickly shot up and started going through her bag. Joe gave her a weird look and raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

"Lo, what the hell are you doing?"

"Remember how I promised you that special present? Well I'm looking for something first." She smirked and quickly pulled out a bag before running into the bathroom.

Joe had no idea what the small girl had planned so he instead just rested on the bed, waiting for her to hopefully return soon. Within a few minutes he heard the knob of the bathroom door turn and he sat up to catch a look at her. Lauren was in a sexy little black lacy number that showed off all of her best features.

She leaned against the door frame with a tiny smirk playing on her face. "Hi there, sexy."

"You look…fuck…just amazing…"

Lauren just wiggled her eyebrows up and down before strutting her way over to him. "You are wearing way too much. Let Lauren fix that." She said as she pushed him on the bed before straddling his waist. One by one the buttons on his shirt were undone and soon it resided on the ground. Her hands moved up and down his toned chest before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his own. They then went down his jaw line, sucking on certain spots so that he was sure to get a hickey. As she continued to kiss up and down the area her hips grinded hard upon him as she attempted to get him as hard as he could get. Already she could feel his package through his jeans which just made her moan out loudly. Her lips traveled back to his ear before she whispered seductively in his ear. "You like that?"

Joe's head was tilted back in pleasure as he nodded. "Oh fuck yes…just let me inside of you, Lo…Please?" He practically begged as it began to be too hard for him to take.

Lauren took his hint and unzipped his pants, sliding them off. Her hand however played with him through his boxers before eventually giving in, pulling those down as well. She put his length inside her mouth as she looked up at him to see his reaction. His face just showed complete and utter pleasure so she continued, going a bit faster than before. Within several minutes she knew that she probably did not have much longer until he would finish so she flipped them over, looking up at him.

"I want you inside of me, baby. Right now."

He instantly pulled down her sexy panties and made his way over to her. From there he was finally able to enter her. Going a bit slow in the beginning but very easily picking up his speed, moving faster and harder than he ever remembered them doing.

Many moans, groans, and intense feelings of pleasure later, the couple had both finished. They lay in the bed, trying to catch their breath. Both had big smiles n their faces as they panted from the activity they had just completed.

"You always feel so good, Walker." She smiled, rubbing a hand across his cheek. "I love you so much."  
"I feel good? Well we should talk about how you feel, my love. Absolutely amazing in every way possible." He moved some hair out of her face before kissing her gently. "And I love you too. More than anyone or anything I ever have."

The two continued to stay cuddled up, sharing an occasional kiss, and just enjoying each other's presence as they lay down together. Within the next hour the two had fallen asleep, exhausted and letting their legs tangle up together at the bottom of the bed so that they could still remain even closer than before.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all you lovely people. If you accidently skipped the last chapter that I posted moments before this one, go check it out! I will warn you though that it does include sexual details, in depth. Therefore you do **NOT **need to read it in order to understand the remainder of the story. By skipping it you are only missing sex, no plotlines are anything of the sort. I am sorry if it made you any bit uncomfortable but I did have readers who wanted to read it. Well anyway, please like/review/favorite/etc so that I know you are enjoying this story so far and this particular chapter. Thank you all! Love, Caitlyn

The two woke up the next morning, tangled within each other's bodies. Her feet were gently rubbing against his own as he lay there sleeping. Lauren had been the first person up so she sat there quietly, just watching him as he peacefully slept. She found the cute little snore he had to be completely adorable. Lauren leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Wox? Wake up, babe." Lauren said quietly as she played with the hair behind his ears.

Joe slowly began to wake up and eventually he smiled over at her. "You know…last night was really fun. We should do stuff like that more often." He said cheekily with a wink before leaning over and kissing her lightly.

"It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" She giggled as she kissed him back. "But enough with the kissing and talking about sex for now. We have a wedding to plan!"

"Already? Lo, we just got engaged last night. Don't you want to just be called my fiancé for a little while longer?"

"Of course I do, babe. But you have to start planning a while in advance. Okay first!" She said sitting up to face him. "Colors?"

"Colors? What the fuck about them?"

"Like wedding colors. The color of your bridesmaid dresses which match the flowers, shoes, table settings and everything!"  
"I don't know, you choose. You're better at designing shit."

"Purple. I want purple to be the color."  
"Then purple it is." Joe smiled as Lauren's face brightened. She cheered and moved to sit on his lap.

"Do you have a particular day in mind?"  
"Hmm?"

"A day for the wedding. Is there a particular day that you want to get married on."  
"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? And I'm the one who's rushing?" She chuckled as she played with the ginger scruff that resided on his face.

"Well yeah. Sure our friends and family won't be there, but then it could just be you and me. I thought that would be very romantic and personal."

"You know what? I like that idea. So tomorrow it is." Lauren smiled sweetly before quickly getting up off his lap. "Well, come on! We have to go get rings and a dress for me!" She practically yelled from the excitement.

The two of them got dressed and made their way out for a day full of last minute wedding planning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, Caitlyn here again! I'm trying to get out chapters quickly for this fic to keep y'all happy so hopefully you are still enjoying it. The next few chapters probably won't be as long but I PROMISE the wedding will be quite long. But we have a looooooong way to go till then. So please enjoy this chapter and make sure to read and review! P.S. I've recently been on a roleplay kick so if anyone wants to do a LaurWalk or Tup roleplay with me, just message me on tumblr (michaeljaggerrocks) or on fanfiction (sharpie601). Thanks! Love you all. **

Once the two of them had finally gotten dressed and ready they walked out of their hotel, all bundled up in their winter jackets, heading toward the jewelry store. Lauren swung their hands back and forth as they walked, showing her excitement for the day ahead of them.

"We have so much to do!"

"I know! You sure you want to get married tomorrow, Lo? I don't want you to miss out on that big wedding you may have always wanted."

"Of course I want to get married tomorrow! When we get back home we can have a party or something to celebrate."

"If you're sure." He said before opening the door of the jewelry store for her, The two were instantly greeted by a man who worked there.

"And how may I help you two?"

"We need wedding rings, not too expensive, particularly silver, all for tomorrow." Lauren said al in one breath.

"Follow me then."

Joe and Lauren walked into the small room he lead them too and sat down in the fancy leather chairs.

"Now remember, we don't want anything _too _expensive.Just something nice." Joe reminded him.

The man nodded and took out a few sets of rings, his and hers, for them to look at. Lauren smiled and pointed at one set that she liked.

"What do you think of those ones, Joe? I really like them!"

Joe smiled and looked down at them. "I love them too."

Lauren squealed in delight and kissed him. "Thank you! I love you so much!"

Joe kissed her back before trying to look somewhat professional to buy the rings. Once they were fitted and bought, the two grabbed their bags with the rings inside of it, and were on their way.

Lauren looked at her list of things that needed to be done by tomorrow.

"Rings…check! Hmm…what's next? …Dress!"

"But aren't I supposed to wait till the wedding to see your dress?"

"Good point…how about when I get my dress you get your tuxedo, alright?"

"Sounds perfect to me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Short chapter for today! So it is just kind of a filler chapter to lead to the next few chapters! Who is it that Joe is inviting? Tune in next time for the answer, haha. Is it a Starkid? Who knows…oh that's right! I do! Well I just like to troll you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Make sure to read and review/favorite/like so I know if you are enjoying it! Hugs and butterfly kisses, your Caitlyn!**

Lauren and Joe had separated to go and buy their outfits for the wedding. Lauren wanted every detail perfect so Joe knew that he had a lot of time to shed. He got a tuxedo rather easily and then he was just left to wait. Joe thought this was the perfect time for an important phone call.

"Hello…Yes it's Joe…Yeah you know how Lauren and I are engaged…Well, we decided to get married tomor- yes I know we are crazy…I think that Lo would really like you there…Awesome, just don't tell her! I want it to be a surprise…Thank you so much…See you tomorrow…Bye." Joe hung up the phone and smiled. It was going to be great to surprise Lauren again. Just then he saw Lauren walk out with a bag.

"I got the dress! But don't look in the bag till tomorrow." Joe nodded and laughed lightly. "Don't worry I won't look. Come on we have a lot more to get done."


End file.
